Pink Snowflake
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Rouge is determined to make Ker and Kassidy fall for each other while Shadow is having some trouble playing the piano. A little Christmas oneshot directing towards Ker and Kassidy's friendship or possibly something more. COMPLETE


It was an early morning during Christmas Eve in Tech City. The city was covered in a nice thick blanket of snow.

Shadow had made it to the Chaotix detective agency to begin work. He held his arms shivering as he walked through the deep snow towards the Chaotix building. "Damn", he murmured. "It's so freakin' cold!" He was so cold, he realized he could see his own breath. "Why did we all have to come in today anyway? Detective work can't be that important can it?" Suddenly, he was hit with snow on the side of his head. The impact was thrown so hard and quick, he almost fell to the ground. "What the hell!" He shouted in panic as he tried to wipe some of the snow away. He then heard chuckling coming from the corner of the building. He turned and saw a kid bee and a purple chameleon making snowballs and chuckling towards him. "Charmy! Espio! What the hell do you two think you're doing!"

"We're having a snowball fight", the bee replied in a cheerful tone. "Come, Captain Shadow! Join me and together we can defeat the purple menace!"

The chameleon smirked as he continued to make more snowballs. "Heh, that's me!"

Shadow twitched his ears in disbelief and acted surprised for what they were doing. "You're both freakin' childish! Snowball fighting? That's for kids!"

Espio winked towards him, "Aw come on, Shad. Unleash your inner child. It's Christmas. Stop being such a scrooge."

The black and red hedgehog sighed as he began to walk towards the front door of the building. "Leave me be right now. I had a shitty morning and…" Before he could lay a finger on the doorknob, another snowball had hit his face.

Espio and Charmy burst out in laughter after they had hit Shadow with another snowball.

Shadow growled in annoyance, kneeled down to the ground, picked up some snow and threw it at Espio with a powerful throw.

Espio fell back into the ground from the impact and landed in the snow.

The black and red hedgehog pointed and laughed at the chameleon. "Ha! Gotcha!"

Charmy had done the same towards Espio. "Heh, Captain Shadow got you good!"

Espio frowned, picked up some snow from the ground and threw it at the bee's face. "Shut up!"

Charmy fell to the ground as well from the impact. "Okay! It's on now!" Before he could pick up more snow, he was hit with another snowball. He wiped some of snow away from his face as he faced Shadow.

"That was for nailing me with a freakin' snowball in the first place!"

Suddenly the hedgehog was hit with another snowball.

Espio stood from the ground while holding a pile of snow in his hand. "That was me, moron!"

"Whatever!" he spat, "You're both going down!"

Suddenly, all of them began to throw snowballs at each other. As they were throwing snowballs, Vector and Tonya walked outside and Tonya was suddenly hit with the snowballs they were throwing.

Vector panicked and tried to shield her from the snowballs. "What the hell! Stop! Stop it now!"

After they all heard his loud and firm voice, they all quickly dropped the snow they were holding in their hands to the ground with blank expressions on their faces.

Vector turned to the purple cat who was covered in snow. "God! Are you all right, Ton?"

She wiped some of the snow away from her long purple dress. "I…I think so."

The green crocodile gritted his teeth as he faced the three. "What the hell were you guys doing?"

Charmy smirked and pointed at the bemused black and red hedgehog. "Captain Shadow started it!"

"Oh bull crap! You're so full of it!" The ebony hedgehog spat.

While they argued, inside of the Chaotix in the lobby, Ker was watching as Rouge was finishing putting the last decorations on the Christmas tree that was setting in the far corner of the lobby. "So", the demon spoke. "You do this Christmas thing every year?"

The bat made a nod towards the snow white skinned demon. "Yup. It's the one time out of every year that everyone celebrates Christmas."

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers and formed a smile, "Now I remember! My siblings, mother, and I used to celebrate Christmas all the time before…we…you know…"

Rouge's ears flopped down a bit as she knew what he meant. She knew that after that time, Ker and his entire family were killed and turned into demons. "Yeah…"

"It's been so long…I kinda forgot what it was all about", he spoke with a chuckle as he found it all somewhat funny.

As Rouge put the last of the decorations on the tree, she turned to him with a small smile. "Well basically Christmas is just about people giving others gifts. By the way Ker, you planning on giving anyone anything special?"

The demon scratched his head as he tried to think of the ones he found special to him. "Heh, I have a lot of special people."

The white bat shook her head, "No, no. I mean a very special, special person. Someone you care for the most. Like how Shadow is my special someone."

The demon began to blush slightly as he realized that she was referring to someone he may like for more than a friend. "Oh um…I'm not that close with many girls. I mostly hang around you and Tonya and…"

"…Kassidy?" She added with a sly smirk.

He saw her smirking and just knew she was getting ideas. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! You totally have a thing for that girl!"

He became so nervous from the conversation, he started to play with his fingers and look down to the floor. "No I don't…"

She lowered her head so she could keep facing him. "Come on. Don't you want to get her something special?"

He blushed as he began to reply, "Well uh…"

Suddenly the door flung open with Shadow storming his way inside of the lobby. "Stop yelling, Vec! We apologized already so shut it!"

Vector followed behind him with Espio, Charmy, and Tonya alongside him. "I'm not yelling! I did that five minutes ago when you all nailed Tonya with snowballs!"

Rouge sighed heavily as she saw Shadow's annoyed mood and started to see if he was okay. "What's up?" She asked as she saw him take off his black trench coat and place it on the back of the desk chair.

He slumped down in the desk chair, sighed, and turned to her. "I had a shitty morning."

"Aw…", she walked over to him, stood behind him, and began to massage his shoulders. "What's the matter, baby?"

He looked up at her with an apathetic look. "Do I really have to say it?"

She formed a small smile. "I'm your girlfriend. You have to tell me what's wrong."

He sighed heavily, "Fine. It's…it's Anita…"

The bat's ears twitched at the name, "Your mother?"

He made a nod, "Yeah she called me earlier this morning and was begging me to play the piano at some fancy party she was invited to for tomorrow. Talk about last minute. Apparently, she bragged to all her friends and said I could play the piano well."

"What?" Espio spoke with a blank expression. "You can play the piano?"

He made a nod, "…Yeah."

"But…but you said playing the piano was for pussies!" The chameleon spat.

"I was eighteen and angry when I said that!" The hedgehog spat back.

The bat shrugged, "So why are you so upset over that for? Playing the piano should be no problem for you."

The ebony hedgehog shook his head slowly. "Wrong. It is a problem for me. I can play but only one song. Not only that, but I can't finish it. I…I always mess up at the end. The song is…imperfect."

"So? Play what you know", the chameleon suggested.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it's imperfect! I can't play something if I can't finish it!" He spat.

The chameleon flinched, turned to Rouge, and whispered. "Heh, apparently the piano is a touchy subject."

Shadow heard what he had said, "Shut up!"

"Now, now…" Rouge kissed Shadow's forehead and turned to Espio. "…He's obviously had some bad memories with it and doesn't like to talk about it. But Shadow…" She looked down at him with a blank look, "…Why don't you just tell your mom you don't want to do it?"

"I have but she won't listen. She's still begging me to do it. I guess I have no choice…" He spoke as his ears flopped down in sadness.

Rouge's ears perked up at she thought of something. "Oh! I just thought of an idea!"

Shadow and Espio turned to her and had wondered what she had just thought of.

"Shadow", she spoke as she turned to him. "Tonight after work, I can help you practice a bit."

"But you don't know a thing about pianos do you?"

"Heh, not a clue, but I'll be by your side supporting you all the way!" He replied in a cheerful tone.

Afterwards, Shadow planted his head down on the desk in depression.

Suddenly a brown fox woman came through the door wearing huge round glasses for her eyes. She waved to everyone and smiled, "Hi, everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Kassidy!" Everyone smiled and said the same as they saw her walk over to the sad looking black and red hedgehog who had his head on the desk.

She arched an eyebrow toward him. "Okay what's going on with Mr. tall, dark, and emo?"

The hedgehog's ears twitched as he heard her comment. "Shut up, nerd!"

Rouge patted the hedgehog's back and formed an uneasy smile towards her. "Erm long story short, he's had a bad day but getting better."

He adjusted her glasses as she observed his behavior. "Really? Well, if you call him slowly drowning in misery better…" She suddenly felt a small tap on her shoulder. When she spun around, she saw a white haired human man wearing a black cloak standing behind her. A wide smile formed as she saw the sight of him. "Ker!"

The demon was taken by surprise as he saw her suddenly embrace him. He tried not to blush as she hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She finally pulled away from him and looked up at him. "How have you been?"

As they began talking, a sly expression was formed on Rouge's face. She quickly pulled Espio and Charmy over to her. "Do you two see what I see?"

Espio and Charmy gave each other a blank look then gave Rouge the same. "What?"

She pointed at where Ker and Kassidy were talking. "Those two."

They both shrugged their shoulders, "So?"

"Don't you two get it? Ker likes Kassidy and it seems that Kassidy feels the same way."

"Wow!" The bee exclaimed. "Do they really like each other?"

Rouge giggled a bit, "They're going to."

The chameleon arched an eyebrow at the bat. "How?"

The bat formed a smirk, "I bet by tomorrow, they'll completely fall for each other with a little…push."

"Push?" Espio repeated blankly. "Rouge, you're not thinking about trying to set those two up are you?"

"Of course! Don't you see? Those two are absolutely perfect for each other!"

Charmy turned to Espio and gave him an uneasy look. "Uh, I don't know about this…"

She came behind them and wrapped her arms around them with a huge smile on her face. "Trust me. This little match up won't fail."

A sweat drop formed on the side of Espio's head, "I have my doubts…"

Then they had all faced a purple cat girl approaching the demon in human form and the brown fox woman. They began to listen in carefully on the conversation they were having.

"Hey do you guys think you can help out with the decorations for the Christmas party here tomorrow?" Tonya had asked the two.

They both made a nod towards the cat. "Sure!"

When Rouge saw Tonya give some of the decorations to them, she turned to Espio and Charmy and whispered to them. "Okay the first plan is trip up and make up."

The chameleon tilted his head in confusion towards her. "Huh?" He was suddenly pulled over to her so she could whisper the plan into his ear.

Kassidy turned to Ker as she was placing Christmas lights around the walls. "Hey Ker, can you hand me more lights?"

The demon smiled and made a nod towards her, "Sure." As he began to walk over to her, he suddenly tripped over something and uncontrollably fell over top of her.

Rouge had stuck out her thumb towards the invisible Espio as she and Charmy were watching from the far corner of the lobby.

Espio made himself visible again and stared at Ker's body laying on top of Kassidy's.

Kassidy let out a small squeal as she felt Ker's warm hand touch her bare inner thigh under her light pink miniskirt.

When Ker heard her, he had no idea what was going on because of the blindfold he was wearing over his eyes. "What…is this?"

A blush formed on the fox's face as she felt him squeeze her thigh gently.

"So warm and soft…"

"Uh…Ker?"

"Yes?"

Her blush deepened as she felt his hand slip up inside of her skirt more and more. "Ah! St-stop!"

Rouge, Espio, and Charmy flinched as they heard a loud slap making an impact on Ker's cheek.

"Man that's got to hurt", Espio spoke as he saw Ker's body fly off of hers.

Ker fell to the floor with a bemused look on his face along with a deep red hand mark imprinted on the side of his cheek.

Kassidy stood from the floor and looked down at the demon in worry and wondered if she had hit him too hard. "Oh Ker, I'm so sorry!"

He sat up from the floor and rubbed his burning red cheek gently, "No…apparently I did something wrong and I…deserve to be punished…"

She saw how depressed he was getting and tried to make him feel a little better as she knew that he was truly sorry and really had no idea what he was doing. "No! No! It's my fault! My body reacted on its own! Don't be so hard on yourself!"

Rouge snapped her fingers at the sight. "Damn it! Why aren't they on the floor putting the moves on each other?"

Espio turned to the bat, "Because Kassidy…well…she's a nerd and Ker…well…he's never had any experience with girls before so he doesn't even know how to tell what's going on."

"Hm, true that", she then turned to Charmy and gave him a cunning look. "Then we'll give him that certain push to realize what's just going on."

The bee nervously began to back away from Rouge. "Wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

She said nothing and suddenly pushed him into Ker's back making the demon bump into the fox who was standing in front of him.

As Ker's body was against hers, he felt something soft and supple against his chest. He paused for a moment and placed his hands on each breast on Kassidy's chest. "What are these soft supple things?"

Espio couldn't help but to escape a chuckle as he murmured to himself. "Does he mean that flat ass chest of hers?"

Rouge heard his comment and punched him in his arm.

The fox stood there frozen in disbelief and watched as Ker fondled her breasts. She began to clench her hand into a fist. "Stop it already!"

Rouge, Charmy, and Espio flinched as they saw Kassidy's fist make an impact on Ker's cheek which had knocked him away from her.

Charmy shrugged his shoulders. "Who knew Kassidy could slug an actual demon off his feet?"

They all stood there and watched as Ker sat on the floor with a depressed look on his face.

The demon held his throbbing cheek in pain as he tilted his head down on the floor. "I did it again! I'm such a bad friend to you!"

"No! No!" The fox shook her head, kneeled down to the floor, and began to rub his back in comfort. "You didn't mean to! It was my reflexes again! I'm sorry, Ker!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Espio's head. "Man are they both losers?"

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Then they all saw a purple cat girl stand in front of them with her hands crossed across her chest giving them a glare.

"I've been watching what you two have been doing and you should just leave them alone!"

Rouge had began to explain. "Oh come on, Tonya. We all know that Ker needs to grow up sometime so why not now? This is the time of year for romance to bloom and here are Ker and Kassidy standing right next to each other without having a clue what's going on."

"I don't care!" The cat shouted. "Maybe they're not worried about a relationship and if that's what's going through their minds, we have to respect it. Besides, you should never force a relationship to happen. If they do truly love each other then we all need to sit back, relax, and watch their relationship happen naturally." She twitched as she saw the bat yawn.

"Are you done giving us your boring lecture?"

"Boring?" The cat repeated in annoyance. She then saw Espio take her by her hand and kiss it.

"I don't think it was boring at all, my love", he spoke in a seductive tone.

Rouge and Charmy saw Tonya clench her hand into a fist and hit Espio in the face with a powerful punch.

Charmy flinched from hearing the impact and turned to Rouge with an uneasy look. "Wow if Tonya and Kassidy keeps this up, Ker and Espio will have a very painful Christmas."

Later that night, Shadow was trying his hardest to practice playing a black piano in a small room located in Anita's mansion. He was struggling as he played and just knew he wouldn't be able to finish the song he was supposed to play. He stopped playing and sighed heavily as he rested his head in his hand in frustration. He took his head away from his hand and looked away from the keys on the keyboard. "Put them back."

Rouge practically almost fell to the floor while she tried to get away with the colorful jewels in her hands as she traveled the hallways of the mansion. She came into the small room with him and set the jewels down on the black shiny piano. "You never let me have any fun."

"Anita would kill you if she saw you walk out of here even with one measly necklace."

"So?" She sat beside him on the black bench in front of the piano. "She can always buy another one. She's rich remember?"

"Yeah", the hedgehog spoke sadly.

She noticed how depressed he was and placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, hun?"

"This stupid piano", he replied as he turned to her. "I've been practicing for two hours straight and I still haven't completed the song. It comes out the same every time."

"Oh, Shad…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "…It'll be okay, sweetheart. Just do your best."

His hands fell on her hips and formed a small smile towards her. "Thanks, babe." He leaned in close to her until their lips met.

She let out a small moan as she felt him pull her body close to his and his tongue roamed around the inside of her mouth.

Before they could go any further, they heard a fake cough. They quickly stopped from what they were doing and looked towards a male white rabbit dressed in black as a butler and a pink female hedgehog standing next to him.

The rabbit sighed as he saw the sight of them. "Are you quite finished, master Shadow?"

The hedgehog smirked towards the butler, "Not really. I was just getting started."

The pink hedgehog walked over to him and flicked her finger at the back of his head, "Shadow, you're not here to practice on your girlfriend!"

"I know that but…it's just too hard for me. It's pointless and you know it."

Her ears flopped down towards the black and red hedgehog, "Don't say that, Shadow…"

"Master Shadow, you seem awfully stressed. Would you like something to calm your nerves?" The butler asked.

"Sure. Fetch me some booze. The hardest stuff you can find", he replied.

"Then I'll go get the vodka."

After then the butler left the room, Anita turned to Shadow. "Shadow, why did you ask for something like that? You know I don't like you drinking!"

"For God's sakes! I'm freakin' 25 years old!" He spat. "When do you want me to start? When I'm 50?"

Rouge couldn't help but to escape a giggle as she turned to Anita. "I think it's a little too late anyway. Shad's already an alcoholic."

Anita placed her hand on her cheek and sighed, "Oh he's becoming more and more like his father everyday…"

Soon they all saw the butler return with a huge glass bottle containing vodka inside of it.

Shadow held his hand out and watched as the butler gave it to him. "Lay some on me, Will."

Anita watched as Shadow opened the bottle and began to drink from it. She sighed heavily towards the butler. "Why did you give him that, Will? If he gets drunk, he'll never be able to concentrate."

He shrugged, "It's what he asked for and if that calms him down, then he'll become less stressed about this."

Rouge turned to Shadow and saw that he had drank half of the bottle already. "Are you okay, Shad?"

The hedgehog shrugged as he began to play on the keyboard of the piano with only one hand. "I guess…"

Everyone in the room were stunned as they listened to the beautiful music Shadow was playing on the piano.

Anita grabbed Will's arm as she smiled in amazement. "Oh my God! Will, he's playing so beautifully and with just one hand!"

"And he drank a half bottle of vodka in less than 3 minutes", he added. "He has to be somewhat drunk."

They all continued to listen speechlessly until he had finished playing the song.

"Shadow!" Anita shouted happily as she hugged him from behind. "You did it! You finished the song!"

Rouge's mouth hung open in utter surprise. "Whoa! Shadow really did it! But…how?"

"Well…" Will had began. "…It appears he can only play perfectly when he's intoxicated."

"What?" The pink hedgehog spoke in disbelief. "That would mean he would have to play drunk at the party tomorrow!"

Will made a small nod, "I'm afraid so."

The pink hedgehog turned to the rabbit. "Quick, Will! Go get some more alcohol! We have a lot of work to do…"

"Yes maim", he spoke as he walked out of the room.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Rouge's head. "You're actually going to get your own son drunk so you can impress all of your friends? Wow you are a horrible mother."

An anger mark had formed on the side of her head as she turned to the shocked Rouge. "Shut it, missy! I'm doing myself and him a favor here!"

The next morning it was Christmas and everyone was at the Chaotix enjoying themselves at the party. Everyone was in the main lobby, exchanging gifts and talking about how much they loved them.

Vector confronted a red porcupine and a black and red wolf and formed a small smile towards them. "Appex. Midnight. Glad you both could make it."

Midnight smiled back at the green crocodile, "Of course!"

The porcupine turned away from him and crossed his arms. "I only came for the free food."

Vector couldn't help but to laugh a bit towards Appex's comment. "Heh, whatever you say, Appex."

Espio had approached Tonya with a wide sly smile on his face.

The cat turned to him in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"Hey baby, I have a gift for my favorite cat girl."

She arched an eyebrow towards the chameleon, "You…got me something?"

He made a nod, "Yup."

She looked all around but didn't see him holding anything, "Uh, where is it?"

He laughed a bit and placed a finger under her chin, "Come tonight at my place and I guarantee my gift to you will blow you away."

She quickly knew that he was talking about having sex with her as a Christmas gift to both of them. She blushed deeply from the thought and clenched her hands into fists with anger. "You know Espio, I have a gift for you too", she growled.

"Really?" He asked in an excited tone. "Where?"

She held her right fist back and punched the chameleon hard in the face knocking him back. "Merry freakin' Christmas!"

An uneasy look formed on Vector's face, "I wonder how Espio can take punches like that so many times."

Charmy laughed hard at the sight, "What a painful gift Tonya gave him!"

Rouge walked over to Tonya and placed her hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. "You okay?"

The cat turned to her and nod with a warm smile on her face. "Of course! Never better! Oh! Where's Shadow? He should've been here by now."

"Oh he's with his mom doing something. He'll be here shortly", she replied with an uneasy smile on her face. 'Anita is probably on the verge of killing him with all that booze she's throwing down his throat', she thought. She then spotted Ker and talking with Kassidy in a corner that was away from everyone else. "Well, well what is this?" She asked with a smirk.

Tonya spotted them talking to each other as well. "It looks like Ker and Kassidy are having a serious conversation over there."

"I wonder what they're talking about", Charmy had wondered as he stood next to the staring girls.

Everyone then began to listen in on their conversation.

Ker titled his head down to the floor in nervousness as he talked to the bemused Kassidy who was standing in front of him.

"Well?" Kassidy spoke, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…", The demon began. "…I've been told that Christmas is the time of year where people give each other gifts to the ones who are special to them and…well…Kassidy…you're my special person."

The fox formed a warm smile on her face. "Really? Well Ker, you're my special person too."

A deep blush formed on the demon's face as he looked up at her in disbelief. "Wha? Really? I…I'm special to you?"

The fox made a nod, "Of course!"

"Kassidy…" He then raised his hand and placed it in hers.

When she saw him take his hand away from hers, she spotted a handmade multicolored beaded bracelet that was placed in the palm of her hand. She gasped in surprise. "Ker?"

The demon tried not to blush as he tried to look back at her. "I made this during my spare time and I…wanted to give it to you as a present. Merry Christmas, Kassidy."

A warm blush formed on her face as smiled at him. "I love it, Ker. So much…" She then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him lovingly.

As the two hugged, everyone in the room was watching them silently with a smile on their faces. They finally broke away and turned to them in annoyance. "Don't you all have something better to do?"

"Nope not really!" Charmy shouted in an energetic tone.

They were then all startled when the door flung open. They looked towards the doorway and turned to a drunk black hedgehog who was coming through the door with a worried pink hedgehog by his side.

Rouge had to double take at how tipsy the black and red hedgehog was. "…Shadow?" She watched as he approached her and the group while walking from side to side.

"Hey, Rouge!" He called in an obnoxious tone. "Long time no see!"

The bat arched an eyebrow towards the drunk hedgehog. "You mean last night?"

"Yeah, yeah", he spoke as he let out a chuckle. "Yeah I saw you and…and…damn it! Who else was there?" He asked while he slurred his words a bit.

"Shadow", the pink hedgehog spoke as she turned to the black and red hedgehog. "We were all at my mansion remember?"

He paused for more than a few seconds as he thought. "Erm…nope! We were at a whore house duh! Bat girl was getting it on and you…" He pointed at her with a disgusted face. "What the hell is wrong with you! You need to stop whoring around! You're freakin' old! Put up the miniskirts already grandma!"

Anita stood there and gave the hedgehog a blank look until she finally made an outburst, "Young man!" Her wrist was suddenly grabbed by Rouge.

"I hope you're happy, Anita! Shadow is so freakin' drunk, he can't remember anything!" She spat. "You are officially the worst mother ever!"

Anita sighed heavily, "Oh the party was a disaster. Shadow was acting so improper, I couldn't convince him to play one thing on that piano." She began to remember how awful Shadow had acted at the party, "I'll never be able to show my face to anyone again! Oh how embarrassing!" She was suddenly hugged from behind by the drunken hedgehog.

"I have a feeling we're more closer than ever before", Shadow had spoken as he slurred his words.

Anita thought she would pass out from the strong scent of alcohol coming from Shadow. "Oh Shadow, you reek of alcohol!"

"No I don't!" He spat back to her.

"Yes you do!"

"Shut up!"

"Young man don't you dare talk smart with me!"

"I just did!"

"Your misbehavior is unacceptable! I think you need to take a time out!"

"Make me!"

Everyone gave the two blank looks as they both continued to argue.

Vector scratched his head, "What's this? The third Christmas Shad's been in a pointless argument with someone while he's completely smashed?"

Appex crossed his arms as he finally took his eyes away from the two. "I think they're both acting like children."

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Midnight's head as he agreed with the porcupine. "I don't think you could've been more right."

Tonya approached the group with a huge silver plate full of Christmas cookies. "Let's take our mind off them and have some of these Christmas cookies I made huh? It's Christmas after all", she spoke with a warm smile on her face.

"I think I'm game with that." Espio took a cookie that was in the shape of a candy cane and took a bite of it. "Wow Ton, you made these? They taste great!"

Tonya couldn't help but to blush as she heard Espio's wonderful comments. "Really? You think they're that good?"

"Hell yeah!" He took another bite of the cookie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You know if you like candy canes so much, you can play with mine later", he whispered in her ear seductively.

The cat's ears twitched in annoyance as she took the plate full of cookies and hit him in the face with it knocking him down to the floor. "Pervert!"

Charmy looked down at Espio while laughing. "You should've known better than to mess with Tonya like that."

The chameleon laughed as he lied on the floor, "Heh, she wants me."

While they were all paying attention to Espio, Kassidy gasped in panic as she thought of something.

Ker noticed her reaction and was wondering what was going on. "What's wrong, Kassidy?"

She turned to the demon in sadness. "Oh Ker, you gave me something but I have nothing to give you."

A warm smile formed on his face. "It's okay, Kassidy. All I need for a gift from you is your happiness."

Soon her sad expression had turned into a happy one. "Oh Ker…"

The next thing Ker knew he felt something soft and warm brush upon his cheek. "Uh…" A finger was gently placed on his lips to keep him from saying anything.

"Merry Christmas, Ker", she whispered softly.

With some confusion still filling his mind, he just couldn't stop smiling.

The two was startled by Shadow's loud voice that filled the room.

"Stay still! I wanna give you my gift!"

"Sha-Shadow? What the hell are you doing?" Espio was pinned to the floor with Shadow's body laying on top of his with him holding a mistletoe in between them.

Shadow leaned closer and closer to the confused chameleon and suddenly placed his lips on his.

Everyone's eyes in the room widened at the sight.

Rouge and Tonya shouted in horror at the sight, "Oh my God!"

Anita shouted in panic as she saw Shadow kissing the chameleon on the floor.

"Oh sweet lord! My son is a gay drunk! I'm horrible! Absolutely horrible! Where have I gone wrong?"

Espio tried to push the hedgehog away fro him in panic. "For God's sakes, Shadow! I wish you'd sober up already and get off of me!"

The hedgehog laughed out loud as he fell to the floor from Espio pushing him off of him. "Heh! Merry Christmas everybody!"

**A/N:**

**Jasmine: Hehe a very Merry Christmas indeed!**

**Shadow: You made me act like a moron! I hate you!**

**Jasmine: Well that's my job as a writer duh!**

**Shadow:...I still hate you though...**

**Jasmine: Erm, I really wasn't intending on making this oneshot so long but my hands just kind of went on their own.**

**Shadow: Obviously!**

**Jasmine: The next fic is coming up so don't miss it!**


End file.
